60 Seconds
by amysaurus567
Summary: What if you were in the Hunger Games? Would you survive, not only the physical challenges, but the emotional as well? Here I explain a particular scene from my own POV. Originally a school assignment.


Platinum 07: Me in the Hunger Games

I jump at the sound of the door clicking shut. Which shows how nerve wracking this situation is. A peacekeeper, silent and brute as he was, had just left after escorting me to the isolated waiting room, after exiting the hover craft. All twenty four tributes were air lifted from the capitol to be brought to who knows where.

I'd be lying if I said I was okay. This whole experience has been so surreal. The day of the reaping still haunts my memory and forever will till the day I die. The screams of my sister, Emily, fills my mind, the look of pleading for me not to go. I had no choice. It was her or me. She wouldn't have been able to survive, with her being an inside girl, helping our mother with medical attention to our district. Then theres me, Amy McCabe, who spends at least half of her days in the forbidden woods, hunting with Jordyn.

Jordyn. I can't even begin to think of how all of this has affected him. Since the incident with Peeta saying what he did during interveiws, I've been wondering how Jordyn had taken that. Or if he heard it at all.

I sigh, this is ridiculous. The whole games, the pamering, the dying. It's not okay, and needs to stop. Of course, I'd never speak to anyone about that, especially here in the capitol. Jordyn and I, back when I was still at district 12, tossed around words occasionally, but that is always away from the district. If anyone heard any words spoken against the capitol, we would be Anox' before anyone would be able to even think about stopping them cut out our tongues.

I turn around when I hear the door opening again. I am so happy I could easily cry for days. There I see Cinna, the only one who seems to understand the horror of the Games, and the fear I feel. I run up and wrap my arms around him as soon as the door clicks shut.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispers as he runs his hand up and down my back.

"This isn't happening." I say out loud. My voice cracks from the tears I am holding back. I feel Cinna nod. I pull back, and purse my lips. Cinna gives me a supportive smile. I am really going to miss him.

"We have to get you ready, okay?" I don't trust my voice anymore so I nod my head once and follow him to the only table in the room. Atop it sits a black and orange jacket that I hadn't noticed before.

No words are spoken as Cinna helps me into my jacket. My eyes don't leave his face. My hands are shaking with nerves. I feel as if I can't think straight.

"Don't tell anyone, you here me?" I'm confused as to why he's saying this, then I follow his gaze to see none other than my mocking jay pin. I can feel myself getting choked up, even more than before. The memory of what my sister said to me, before I left for the train, floods back to me crystal clear.

_The peace keepers gave my family and I only three minutes to say good bye. I had just finished remind Emily of how strong she is, and how no matter what she has to stay strong for herself, and for our mother. I told her that she can sell milk and cheese from her goat, and that Jordyn will take care of them always.  
I hug her once more, doing my best not the cry.  
"Here," I look down to see her holding out the mocking jay pin I had given her not even an hour before.  
"Oh no, you keep it." I say, pushing her hand back.  
"No, Amy, it's to keep you safe. Remember?" I can't help but smile. I nod as I take the pin from her.  
"Yes Em, it is. Thank you." Emily smiles up at me and hugs me one last time, before the Peace keepers come to take her and my mother away from me forever._

I rub my thumb along the detail of the pin. I look up at Cinna to see his content smile that has the power to calm someone completely.

"Thank you." I whisper. Cinna just nods. I take a deep breath and try to smile back. I don't think it worked.

The next few moments are filled with silence. Any second now will an alarm sound, letting us know it's time to begin.

I have no idea how this will start.

*Ding, Ding, Ding*

My breath catches; I can feel the colour leave my face. Cinna stands straight and walks over to me, takes my hands and looks me straight in the eye.

"With me being your designer, I cannot place bets. However, if I could I would bet on you." He says to me. What he says is as cliche as ever, though I know he truly means it.

"It's time." Cinna says.

I nod my head and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He turns me around, then leads me to a clear tube near the back of the room. The closer I step towards it, the more I fear for where this tube leads to.  
Cinna opens the door, which makes the sound of air pressure being released.

I stand before it, staring. Not moving.

"Ten."

I look up at the speaker above us. A voice sounds through with a count down. A countdown to our fate.

"Nine."

I look back at Cinna with a worried expression. I know he feels the same, yet doesn't show it.

"Eight."

My heart pace quickens, my palms getting sweaty.

"Seven."

Time is running short, but I can't help but run up and hug Cinna once more.

"Six."

The hug runs short. Cinna hugs me back, but pushed me away. I know it's time to go.

"Five."

I take a deep breath then turn to step inside the tube.

"Four."

Once inside, I turn to see Cinna's face one last time. This is it. This is when I die.

"Three."

Cinna closes the door. All outside noise is blocked. The only sound is my rapped breathing.

"Two."

I can feel myself panicking. I press on the door, but find it will not budge.  
The floor beneath my feet begins to raise. I look at Cinna. He kisses his hand and presses it against the glass.

"One."

The light is bright once I pass the ground. I have seconds to organize my thoughts, to remember that I will be on a platform, and that I should not move at all. Unless I want to be blasted sky high.

Once my eye sight returns to normal, I look around me and see that all 24 tributes are on their own platforms, surrounding a cornicopia in the centre, which holds all sorts of weapons and supplies.

I whip my head around looking for him. Peeta stands at least 7 people away from me. He's looking back at me. He shakes his head, I don't know what for.

"59."

I switch my gaze from Peeta to the centre of the arena. There above the cornicopia is a hologram of orange numbers, counting down from 60.  
In 60 seconds my life is either going to end or change forever.

A/N~ I hope this did those scenes justice (: this was another assignment for my novel study. I was to write a scene where I am the main character. I changed the names of the characters, to those who actually exist in my life. Emily is in fact my sister, and Jordyn is one of my closest friends. I made her a boy in this...because, well it works that way. I dint have any guy friends except my Best friends boyfriend...which would have been weird using him for this situation.

Anyhoozles...i hope you enjoyed this! Review if you'd like (:


End file.
